Inferno
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Active Duty | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion Separatist | Counter-Terrorists = GIGN SAS | Creator(s) = Chris Auty (original author) Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Inferno (de_inferno) is a bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Official Description Terrorists are attempting to blow up two critical gas pipelines through part of a small village. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the terrorists from destroying the pipelines. Terrorists: Destroy the two gas pipelines. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb sites in this mission. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.1'' The map was built by Chris "Barney" Auty. It was likely to be an abandoned residence and the time is set in the evening. ''Counter Strike 1.3'' The houses at the 2nd middle section and near the CT Spawn Zone were added to the map. Bombsite A is moved away from the CT Spawn Zone to its current position. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' The map was edited by Valve Corporation. Some elements were added such as lamps and the theme is changed to a village setting. The time is set at noon. ''Condition Zero'' This map had been edited by Ritual Entertainment in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The map arrangement has been expanded a bit and the textures are completely changed and taken from the mission Motorcade Assault in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. The other map that uses the same textures is Italy. Also, the time is set during night, directly derived from the original mission. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' The Counter-Strike: Source version is completely different from the original one. There are many improvements which have been implemented. The theme is changed into a live village. The original boxes at the bombsites are changed to straw cubes/hay bales and a fish pond respectively. The map has become more complex and featured more hiding spots for campers. The "sniper's nest" near T Spawn was removed and "replaced" with a small apartment room for given protection. The alley was also updated and somewhat discouraged the continuous waves of grenades (although the added props increased the likelihood of camping). Moreover, there is a gated automated door in the apartments that can alert players and part of Bombsite A was turned into a construction site. AI navigation for bots has also improved. They will usually avoid jumping over the truck in Bombsite B to access the apartments and traversing through the crawlspace in which A.I. players struggled in older versions. The time is set during a sunny day, similar to the original Counter-Strike version. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Original This version of the map has a few visual improvements but not much has changed. The hay stacks and the fish ponds still make their respective appearances but nuclear containment barrels have also been added. Notably, the majority of props in Bombsite A were removed to reduce camping, the apartment room in the middle from Source was removed, the secondary pathway out of the Terrorist spawn zone was removed, and the automated gated door from the apartments is not present. The skybox has also changed, similar to Counter-Strike 1.0. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the SAS and the Terrorists are the Separatists. Miscellaneous changes include switching the bombsite designations and having Chickens appear in this map. A chicken hut was added to the Terrorist spawn in an update. On , the map was moved to the Reserves Group, being replaced by Nuke. Revised Inferno was officially revamped in update. Although the overall layout remains relatively unchanged, the revamped version features widened pathways, along with drastically improved visibility and brightness level. The car on upper Banana ''is replaced by a couple of barrels. The hay stacks beneath ''Window room ''are now stairs. The windows on the both sides of ''Window room are upgraded in size and visibility. The new map also saw the removal of the bells in T Spawn, pillars on the side of Banana, the patio in front of Bombsite B, the truck near CT Spawn, coverings over Bombsite A ''and the bedroom next to ''Balcony as well as the addition of the route connecting T Spawn ''and ''Alt Mid. The factions remain unchanged. The setting of the map is changed to an Italian town. On , the map was moved to the Active Duty Group, replacing Dust 2. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Map |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Global Expertise Behind the scenes * Revamped version was hinted in following updates in game files before official release: ** update, update, update and update. Unused content * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive **Revamped version *** In sound files,can be found sound called "De_inferno_children.wav" added before contain unused spooky children laughing sound. Trivia * The song in the Terrorist-spawn is Carcelera by Reflejo Andaluz. * There are four bells located at the Terrorist spawn in the original Global Offensive version. These bells will ring if they are shot at, with the large bells and the small bells ringing in different tones. They are removed in the revamped version ** The bell located in the bellower that can be seen on the map can also be rang by shooting at it. * In the apartment area of the Source version, if a player jumps into the ceiling fan, he will make injured grunts even though no damage is dealt. This was also the case in earlier versions of Global Offensive, where the fan would make head-shot sounds (differing depending on whether the player wore a helmet). This was later patched when the map was updated to cause the fan to block movement into its blades. **There's also a gas can in the storage room nearby, the model is taken from Half-life 2. It can be shot and damage the player who're too close to it, it has fairly low explosive radius and won't do much damage to the player (detonating while being caught in the epicenter of the blast causes the player to lose 15 HP without armor and 10 HP and in addition 3 point of armor). Much like in Half-Life 2, the players won't be ignited on fire when caught in blast. * Several aspects of the map appear to be inspired by the California Missions in San Juan Capistrano. de_inferno = The California Missions in San Juan Capistrano?! on Youtube * In the original Global Offensive version, the edge of the ceiling next to bombsite A can cause a player to become stuck permanently. Epsilon VS Dignitas - He's glitched into the wall :( On Youtube * In Source, there is an area of the map called Boiler Room. In Global Offensive, the name Boiler Room was retained but the boiler room itself was closed off. The update later partially opened the door, revealing the boiler room, but another update removed the boiler again and relocated it to a truck near bombsite B. In the revamped version, the boiler returns, similar to that of the September 17, 2014 version. * The revamped version of the map features several Easter eggs ** On the walls in the back of T Spawn, there are chalk drawings of some bells, a reference to the singing bells in the original version ** The screen of the computer in Apartments sometimes show a Main menu of Counter-Strike 1.0 (Retail Version). * On revamped version, numbers near library was "88" (in beta) but it changed to "95" in official release. * The update notes "Added a boiler to boiler" became a minor meme within the community. External Links * [http://www.counter-strike.net/inferno/ The return of Inferno] on the Counter-Strike Blog uk:Inferno Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Reserves map group Category:Active Duty map group